The present invention relates to a new and distinct Bergenia hybrid and given the cultivar name of ‘Solar Flare’. Bergenia is in the family Saxifragaceae. The new cultivar originated as a branch mutation in tissue cultured plants of Bergenia ‘Herbstblute’ (unpatented). This mutant has proved stable since it was discovered in September of 2003.